


Starting Over

by Doctorinblue



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:38:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctorinblue/pseuds/Doctorinblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David is in highschool, when he is moved to America. Starting at a new school he meets a new group of friends, and falls for Catherine. bb!tatennant</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting Over

The school loomed before him, the early morning light seeming to rise right behind it. David shifted, adjusting his bag, trying to work up the courage.  
He hadn’t wanted to move here, couldn’t believe that his parents would make him leave his old life. His friends, his school, even his country of birth. He’d even left behind a sort-of girlfriend, who promised to call once he had a number.  
He wasn’t going to fit in here, his accent seeming thicker with every passing American student. One bumped into him, causing him to stumble forward clutching to his new school bag.  
“Watch it,” the boy said, laughing with his friends as he walked off.  
David let out a heavy sigh, wishing he could turn right around, and fly back to where he did belong.  
“Are you alright?” he heard a voice ask.  
He turned around, another boy standing here. He smiled at David, clearly waiting for an answer.  
“Y...yeah,” David said, nodding. “Fine.”  
“Not from around her,” the boy said, holding out his hand. “I’m Matt.”  
David stared at his hand for a moment, before shaking it. The action didn’t seem to fit in with his look, more rugged, slightly like he’d just rolled out of bed and came to school. But he was still smiling and David finally smiled back.  
“No,” he agreed, shaking his head, dropping his hand.  
He shifted his bag, unsure of what to say.  
“Come on,” Matt said, nodding towards the school. “I’ll introduce you to my friends, we can show you around.”  
Matt took off, without looking back to see if he was following. It took David a moment to get his feet moving, but he wasn’t about to waste an opportunity to meet people who might be friendly. He followed him down the hall, turning off into the library.  
He paused a moment. This wasn’t exactly where he expected anyone to be hanging out. Not that he could complain, he often spent time reading when he wasn’t studying, but sure enough he saw a group of kids hanging out at a table in the corner.  
They weren’t be exactly quiet, but Matt gave the librarian a smile as they walked by and she shook her head but said nothing.  
There were three of them, the only other boy had his legs propped up on the table, and he was joking with the girls. He went silent as they approached.  
“Hey,” Matt said, taking his bag off and dropping it on the floor.  
David started to do the same, but set it down carefully instead.  
One of the girls rose, her blonde/brown hair, curled tightly all around her head. She smiled at Matt, leaning in and giving a kiss that made David blush.  
When she pulled back, she smiled over at him.  
“Aw, he’s cute,” she said. “Hi, I’m Alex.”  
She didn’t hold out her hand like Matt had, instead she settled back into her seat.  
“This is David,” Matt said, sitting down by her. “David, this is my girlfriend, and that’s Catherine.” He pointed to a red head, with green/blue eyes and she smiled up at him. He swallowed hard, forcing his eyes to move on as Matt pointed to the other boy. “And this is Chris. Say hi, Chris.”  
Chris rolled his eyes, but nodded towards him.  
“He thinks he’s too cool for friends,” Catherine said. “Just ignore him.”  
David nodded, watching her carefully. She was beautiful, her hair lying against her shoulder. Her blue shirt made her eyes brighter, and he fumbled for a chair.  
“Does he speak?” he hear Alex whisper, leaning in close to Matt.  
Matt clapped him on the shoulder, harder than he would have liked, but he was smiling.  
“Come on,” he said. “Don’t leave them hanging.”  
“Hi,” he managed. “Like he said, I’m David.”  
“Ohhh,” Alex said. “A man with an accent.”  
David smiled, feeling himself relax. He wasn’t being made fun of, not here. They began to talk, asking just the right amount of questions to let him know they were interested, but not so much he felt like an outsider.  
“Let me see your schedule,” Matt said, and David dug it out, smoothing it out on the table.  
“Oh, well, looks like you’ve got English with Catherine,” he said. “She can show you how to get there.”  
“Of course,” Catherine said, standing up as the bell rang. “I’d be glad to.”  
He felt his cheeks redden, though he couldn’t figure out why just her speaking had that effect. He shoved the schedule back into his pocket, and followed after her as she began to walk.  
David wanted very much to be included in that little group of friends, and being around Catherine wasn’t the only reason he was finding, but it was a big one.


End file.
